Skylanders (band)
Skylanders is a very popular 2010s band. It has made many hit songs in the past few years and releases one main album every year (as well as some bonus albums and other features). History The band was originally founded in 2010, 2 years after the band "Spyro and the Dragons" was disbanded (notably known for their late 90s and early 00s hit songs, as well as their collab albums with the band "Cynder and Black"). Some of the members of this original band joined the new band. Originally, their band was going to be called "The Kings of Spyro's World" but they scrapped the idea. However, an idea that they started to develop and wanted to keep was that their albums would divide songs into different genres. Genres The band is known for sorting songs into 8 (later 10) different main genres. This list explains the genres. In remixes, they also add another style on top of their main genre. The original 8 genres have been used since 2011: # Magical: Magical songs have a more magical feel to them and are songs that could fit to fairytales. # Spooky: These songs are fitting for anything haunted. They usually contain ghost-like sounds and are mostly listened to on Halloween. # Electronic: These songs are noted for having a lot of tech sounds in them. They can be in any subgenre of this genre, as long as they sound fitting for technology. # Relaxing: These songs are fitting for situations where a person just wants to relax and enjoy a moment. (Not to be confused with calm music.) These songs usually contain a deep bass. # Calm: These songs usually contain flutes and similar instruments. Most of the time, when songs have lyrics that are linked to the sky, they are part of this genre. # Exotic: These songs usually have a very nature-like feel to them. These are also among the calmest songs (besides calm music, of course). # Earth rock: The rock genre has been divided into two subgenres. Earth rock has deeper sounds and usually a slower pace. # Fire rock: Fire rock is the type of rock that has more screaming, a faster pace and usually at least one guitar solo. Their lyrics are usually linked to fire too. These genres were introduced in 2014: # Happy: This genre contains generally happy music with instruments that don't really fit into other genres. They contain calm-ish instruments and most of the time they have a pretty fast pace. # Quiet: (Again, not to be confused with calm.) These songs don't have many instruments and usually have a more mysterious feel to them. They can be seen as a sort of combination of calm, magical and spooky. This genre is not part of the main 10, but was once used in a special album: # Chaos: This genre is unique to one of the songs featured in their side album "Bad Songs". Basically, the name explains why this song is probably the worst song on the album. Common remix types included in albums: # Legendary ''(2011-present):'' This remix type adds a more legendary sounding feel to the song. # Simple remixes (2012-2014): These remixes don't necessarily have a certain style and are simply a new version of an older song. They are basically remakes of songs from previous albums. # NightCore (2012-2013): This remix type is basically a sped up and high pitched version of a song. # Dark (2013-present): ''"Lights Out" from 2011 is also seen as part of this remix type. Songs of this type resemble the Quiet genre more than the original versions and also have a slower pace. # '''Enchanted' (2013): This remix type is exclusive to magical songs. This remix makes the song feel even more magical. # Nitro (2013-2014): This type also speeds up the song, but unlike NightCore remixes, these are actual new remixes and not simply sped up using a music editor. # Seasonal (2013-present): These remixes are released after the album. They are made for different special days or events. The band also has iTunes exclusive remixes that were released between February 2013 and May 2015. # Elite (2014-2015): These are remixes that are released in special golden albums. All of these songs are remixes of their 2011 songs. They are changed a bit to give them a more classic feel. Famous albums Spyro's Adventure Skylanders released their first album on October 12, 2011, and it quickly became one of the top albums in 2011. Its 3 main hit songs are "All Fired Up", "Fear the Fish" and "No Gold, No Glory". All 3 of them made it to the top 50 songs of 2011. Their first album had Spyro in the title in order to gain more attention. Originally, it got a negative reception from the fans of the original "Spyro and the Dragons" fans. They complained how its song "All Fired Up" is the only song that is similar to the original hit songs and that the song was way worse. Other critics liked the album, saying that not only was their idea to divide songs interesting, but many of the songs also have meaningful stories, unlike most of mainstream music nowadays. Some people also dislike the idea of these genres, saying that they are weird and sometimes the song lyrics or titles might be unfitting for their theme. List of songs # All Fired Up (Magical): This song was inspired by many of the most notable hits by "Spyro and the Dragons" from the early 2000s but it still has a 2010s music style. # No Gold, No Glory (Electronic): Out of the electronic songs featured on the album, the lyrics of this song have the least to do with technology and are more about money. # Fear the Fish (Relaxing): Despite not having a very relaxing sounding title, this song is basically used as the basis of the rest of the relaxing songs. It tells the story of a fish warrior losing his girlfriend to pirates. # Silent But Deadly (Exotic): While this song is an exotic song, it still sounds like a song that could be fitting for a stealth mission. # Born to Burn (Fire rock): This is a rock song about volcanoes. # It's Feeding Time (Earth rock): Its title might sound like a song about food, but the lyrics are actually about boxing. # Slice and Dice (Spooky): This song is about a scary skeleton warrior from the ancient times. # Twists of Fury (Calm): This song has lyrics about rainbows and clouds and also a meaningful story of an outsider. # Volts and Lightning (Spooky): This song originated as a hit song by "Cynder and Black" but this version has a more spooky tune and its lyrics have been changed too. It contains references to various songs included in the collab albums of "Spyro and the Dragons" and "Cynder and Black". # Full Scream Ahead (Calm): While the title doesn't sound fitting to a calm song, the song itself doesn't actually contain much screaming. The song is about a tragic story of a mother. # Armed and Dangerous (Relaxing): This song is about an ice yeti who becomes more and more dangerous because he fails to sell ice cream - that is, until one day, a customer buys everything. # Blink and Destroy (Electronic): This song tells the story of an outsider who uses technology to build himself a new robot army. # The Beam is Supreme (Earth rock): ''This is a song about a powerful crystal. # '''Wreck-n-roll' (Magical): This song is generally though to be the weirdest song of the album. It tells the story of a worm that becomes giant by drinking a sorcerer's potion. # Slash and Burn (Fire rock): This song starts as a typical knight tale - except that this time, the knight's armor is cursed so he becomes a fire spirit. # Locked and Loaded (Exotic): This song, also known by its alternate title "Bamboo-Yah", is about a mysterious bamboo-like creature. # One Strike and You're Out (Calm): This song is about beings known as Storm Giants who fight in order to gain victories. # Let the Flames Begin (Fire rock): This song tells the story of an archer who wins all competitions despite being blindfolded - all because of a magical fire. # Fear the Dark (Spooky): This song tells the story of a sorceress who gets cursed because she enters a haunted place - and now she is spooky. # Ride the Lightning (Relaxing): This song is about a carefree prince who would much rather spend his time surfing than taking care of royal duties. # Boom Shock-a-laka (Magical): ''Unlike other songs, this song doesn't have actual lyrics. # '''Rock and Roll' (Earth rock): Despite having a typical name, it is actually a story of a dragon born without wings and moving by rolling instead of flying. # Drop the Hammer (Exotic): This song is about how important trees are. # Licensed to Drill (Electronic): This song is about an ancient drilling robot discovered centuries after its disappearance. # Fruit Punch (Exotic): This song tells the story of extraordinary hybrid that is part animal and part plant. # Axe First, Questions Later ''(Magical):'' This song tells the story of someone doing a daring act many have attempted and failed - but this person succeeds and manages to get a rare axe. # For the Wind (Calm): As the name implies, this song is about winds. # Brace of the Mace (Relaxing): This song tells the story of an underwater kingdom. # Roast-n-toast (Fire rock): This song is about a rare phoenix/dragon hybrid who is used by others so they could gain more money. He ends up fighting against it and becoming powerful. # Come 'Rang or Shine (Earth rock): This song is about a boomerang throwing dinosaur in modern times. # No Chain, No Gain (Spooky): This song tells a story where a cook gets cursed so that he's hungry no matter what he eats - at the same time, he also gets a heavy chain tied to him that can't be removed. # Bring the Boom (Electronic): This song is about a troll who betrays his gang of trolls and ends up blowing up an obstable built by them. # Lights Out (Magical): This song is a slower paced and darker sounding remix of "All Fired Up" with slightly different lyrics. It is the only remix that has its own title. # All Fired Up - Legendary remix # No Gold, No Glory - Legendary remix # Slice and Dice - Legendary remix # Rock and Roll - Legendary remix Giants After the success of their previous albus, Skylanders started to do a new album. This album contains lots of remixes of previous songs (3/4 songs from each genre). This album also icludes NightCore versions of some songs. 8 of the songs are so called giant songs as they're more than twice as long as the average song. The biggest hit of the album, "Be Afraid of the Bark", managed to reach the top 50 hits of 2012. List of songs (The Giant songs are the first 8 songs) # Be Afraid of the Bark (Exotic): A story where a tree gets mutated because of pollution - causing it to become dangerous. # It's Crush Hour (Earth rock): Despite its name, the song is not an hour long. This song is about a rock giant with a hammer. # Deal with the Wheel (Electronic): This song is about a robot on a wheel. # Any Last Wishes? (Magical): This song tells the story of a magical genie who is also a skilled ninja. # Hey! I'm On Fire (Fire rock): This song is about a hot head who is always on fire - literally. # I*ve Got My Eye on You (Spooky): This song tells about a battle between a flying eyeball and a headless giant that lasted for a century. # Hail to the Whale (Relaxing): This song tells the story of a whale that likes to sail. # Bring the Sting ''(Calm):'' This song tells the story of a bee who has thousands of siblings - but is still bigger than all of them combined.